1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the operation of a generator connected to an electrical energy storage unit in a vehicle power train. An engine is connected to a drive shaft of the vehicle through a transmission, and an interrupting device is provided with which the transmission of torque from the engine to the drive shaft is interruptible. The invention also relates to a vehicle power train including an engine that is connected to a drive shaft of the vehicle through a transmission, an interrupting device with which the transmission of torque from the engine to the drive shaft is interruptible, and a generator connected to an electrical energy storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle power trains are known that contain a transmission between an engine, for example an internal combustion engine, and a drive shaft of the vehicle, in which the transmission does not enable any transmission of torque from the drive engine to the drive shaft when the vehicle is decelerating. Thus, in an operating state in which the vehicle is not being propelled by the engine but is traveling due to the kinetic energy stored in it, the vehicle cannot be braked with the aid of a drag torque of the engine. The same is true of vehicle power trains that contain an overrunning clutch or a clutch that is actuatable by a control unit and with which the transmission of torque from the engine to the vehicle can be interrupted when decelerating, so that the engine can be shut off in order to save fuel. Such vehicles must be braked exclusively by actuating the wheel brakes, which not only requires habituation, but also means additional brake wear with additional burdening of the environment.
An example of a transmission in which the transmission of torque is interrupted when decelerating is, for example, a continuously variable gear-neutral transmission, for example a crank CVT (a continuously variable transmission, one having a continuously variable transmission ratio), such as is known from published German patent application DE 102 43 535 A1, for example.
An object of the present invention is to provide a remedy for the above-mentioned problem.